


Championship

by scatterthestars



Series: Major and Minor [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Bottom Kurt, Fluff, Kurt griping about wearing a jersey, M/M, Smut, and having to go to a football game, plus a Cam appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt follows through on the bet he made with Blaine.  Plus, Blaine tells Kurt of a choice he made.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Major and Minor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909060
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Championship

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in the Collide verse. YAY! This takes place not long after Collide finishes. This story is actually one I started writing after I finished Collide, but could never finish. I finally managed to do that. It's a fun one.  
> Also, I took some liberties with a couple of things. Remember that while reading.

All it takes is one look at himself in the mirror for Kurt to instantly understand why he's never worn a sports jersey before in his life. Not only does he not follow any sport closely enough to root for any one team or player. But because jerseys look horrible on him. From the bagginess to them giving him no kind of shape. Not to mention the color. This color looks horrible against his skin.

His fingers itch to rip the atrocious piece of clothing off. To shove it in the trash where he one hundred percent believes it belongs. That's out of the question, though. A bet is a bet. And he wants to show Blaine he can follow through on a bet.

“So stupid,” he quietly grumbles to himself for making that stupid bet with Blaine. He was stupid to believe ever believe Blaine would never make it to the championship game. 

Although he hates the offensive piece of clothing, there is a part of him, a small, minuscule part, that enjoys the jersey. Not the style of it. Hell no. But wearing Blaine's last name across his back.

He takes one final look at his reflection and huffs. Grabs his phone from the bathroom countertop.

_Kurt: I look stupid!_

He shuts off the bathroom light and walks out into the hotel room he's staying in with Blaine.

It's just him for now. Blaine left a few hours before to get to the stadium to do whatever he needs to before the game. That's why he isn't upset when it takes an hour for him to text back. He knows he’s busy with warming up and getting his head in the right place.

**Blaine: I'm sure you don't.**

_Kurt: I do. This jersey does nothing for me._

**Blaine: You probably still look hot as fuck**

**Blaine: I'm getting hard just thinking about you wearing it**

Kurt smiles at that.

_Kurt: You get hard if I breathe on you right_

**Blaine: I can't help it if my sexy ass boyfriend turns me on with the smallest things**

_Kurt: That's the truth!_

He thinks back to a week and a half ago when the simple act of him washing dishes resulted in Blaine bending him over the dining table and fucking him until they were both sweaty, panting messes. Afterwards, when he asked him what brought that on, Blaine gave him some answer about soapy water and imagining him naked and wet. He just snorted and playfully shook his head at his crazy boyfriend. Both of them agreeing to never let the other guys find out what they did.

**Blaine: Gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you.**

_Kurt: Love you too_

Not long after his talk with Blaine, he meets with his dad downstairs in the hotel lobby.

"Hey, Dad. You ready to get this over with?"

Burt chuckles. "It's not as bad as you think, kiddo."

"A bunch of over-excited people cheering for guys in tights that throw around a leather ball. Yeah, it sounds like fun."

Burt wraps an arm around his shoulders and gives him a playful squeeze. "Kiddo, you are something else."

"Let's get out of here. We have a game to watch," he grumbles.

"You act like it's torture."

"For me, it is. I hate football."

His dad chuckles. "Explain the jersey, then."

So Kurt does. He tells his dad about the bet he made with Blaine. Says that's the only reason he's going to the game tonight.

"I'll probably be bad luck."

"Or you could be good," his dad replies. "Whatever happens, I'm sure Blaine will love knowing you're there."

"I hope him knowing I'm actually watching won't be a distraction for him," he worriedly states. It's one of the biggest fears he has about going to the game. That he'll fuck it up for Blaine in some way.

His dad sees his worries. Tells him, "He's been doing this for years, kiddo. He knows how to play through distractions. Don't carry that worry."

Kurt hopes his dad is right. Because if Blaine loses, he won't be able to see how it wasn't his fault in some way.

* * *

The anxiety and nerves that swirl inside him grow as he watches Blaine nod at something his coach tells him before running out to join his teammates on the field.

For the past three hours, he's watched his boyfriend completely dominate on the field. Was reminded why everyone talks highly of him. Why it's obvious Blaine was born to play this game.

But for as good as Blaine and his team are, the other team is just as good. Which is why Blaine is playing four points behind with fifty seconds left to play in the fourth quarter.

The next three plays happen in quick succession. Kurt watches as their running back makes it four yards upfield on the first down, and then two on second. He watches Blaine run for twelve yards on the third down. Cheers along with everyone else who does when they see him do that. Pride for his boyfriend swelling.

The next play has his breath catching when a linebacker breaks free and sacks Blaine on his own thirty-two yard line.

Everyone around him groans. Panic momentarily overtakes him as he looks at Blaine lying on the ground.

"He's okay, kiddo," his dad leans in and whispers.

Kurt relaxes at the words and watching Blaine jump up with ease, like a hundred and fifty pound guy just didn't drive him to the ground.

With twenty-two seconds left, sixty-eight yards in front of them, and no timeouts left, he watches their running back cut up the middle for twenty-four yards and a first down before going out of bounds.

Blaine and his teammates line up and run the next play. It's a deep ball pass to Terrance, who runs down the side. Right when it looks like Terrance will catch the football, the other team's safety reaches out just in time to knock the ball away.

Cheers and groans mix after the play ends.

“Oh, man. This is it!”

Kurt can hear the excitement and nerves in his dad’s voice. The same emotions currently taking him over.

Four seconds remain on the clock as Blaine huddles with the guys to call a play before they line up one last time.

The play they run is similar to the previous one. But this time, with time expiring, Terrance catches the perfectly thrown ball in the end zone.

Kurt is positive the eruption of cheers from the people around him could be heard from miles away. He joins in the cheers and celebration. Returns his dad's enthusiastic hug he pulls him into.

"So much for bad luck, kiddo." His dad excitedly laughs.

He laughs along with him. Happy in a way he didn't expect to feel when he agreed to go to the game.

Confetti in their school colors rains down around them as fans begin to jump the stands and swarm the field. As everyone continues to celebrate the insane victory, Kurt stays where he is. He wants nothing more than to go to Blaine. To congratulate him. But it would be impossible to reach him in the current sea of people on the field. Besides, he wants to let him celebrate with his teammates. He's positive Blaine will find him when he's ready.

"That was amazing," his dad says next to him, still in disbelief and awe, and still wearing his huge smile.

"Yeah, it was." Kurt sits back down. "For my first college football game, I have to say it was a pretty great experience with an amazing outcome.”

It takes some time before he sees someone he knows make his way through the crowd and over to him.

He stands and walks over to the railing, bends slightly over it. "Hey, Cam. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Cam beams up at him with the biggest smile he's ever seen him wear. "Blaine wanted me to come get you."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He stands and gets ready to make his way out of the stands.

"Jump it."

Cam's suggestion stops him in his tracks.

"What?"

"Jump the stands. No one will care."

Kurt looks from the stands to where Cam stands a few feet below. "Um... No."

"Come on, Hummel. I'll catch you." Cam grins. "Promise."

Kurt eyes Cam suspiciously. "I don't trust you."

Cam holds a hand to his chest and acts hurt. "That hurts."

"Not as much as me falling on my ass would."

"I promise, cross my heart," Cam does the motion of making an X over his heart, " and hope to die. I will not let you fall. Besides, Blaine would kick my ass if I let you get hurt."

Kurt considers it for a second. Makes the crazy decision to listen to Cam.

He swings a leg over the railing. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he mutters while swinging the other leg over.

"I can't believe I convinced you." Cam chuckles.

Kurt looks back at him with his arms up ready to help him down. "I blame my euphoria at the moment for taking your advice."

"You saying I give bad advice?"

"Yes." He feels when Cam grabs his hips and helps him land on his feet when he jumps down. He turns to face him. "Thanks."

"Whenever have I given bad advice?" Cam questions.

"Last week. You told Blaine and me to make a sex tape because, and I quote, _You two could make serious bank based on how hot you sounded while you two fucked._ " Kurt arches an accusatory eyebrow at him.

"What? It's true." Cam shrugs his shoulders, not denying either claim.

"You're weird, Cameron Cove."

"I take that as a compliment. Come on. Let me take you to Blaine."

Kurt follows Cam after he grabs his upper arm and directs him away from the crowd of people on the field.

"I thought we were going to see Blaine."

"We are."

"I'm pretty sure Blaine is back that way." He jerks a thumb behind him. Still continues to follow Cam toward the tunnel and inside the stadium.

"I know where Blaine is," Cam replies. "But everyone is out there."

It's then that it clicks for Kurt what is going on. With all those sets of eyes and cameras around, there would be no way for Blaine and him to be close like they want without it being splashed all over the news in point oh four seconds.

That's why he no longer questions Cam as he takes him to wherever he's taking him.

They pass press and fans and stadium employees and security guards as they walk. Every single person congratulating Cam, and eyeing him curiously as he follows after him. He just shoots them a charming smile as they pass by. Not caring what they may be thinking.

"Okay. We're here." Cam stops in front of a door.

Here turns out to be a small room that is devoid of anything but a few folding chairs and a table.

"Wait here. I'll go get your boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Hey, Hummel?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice jersey."

Kurt flips off Cam as he laughs while closing the door to the room.

While he waits, Kurt texts his dad where he is and what he's doing before he can grow worried. Just as he hits send on a text telling him he'll be back in a few minutes the door opens and Blaine steps into the room.

The sight of him, sweaty and no longer in his pads, black undershirt sticking to his torso, and the biggest smile on his face makes his heart soar. The happiness in his eyes is quickly replaced with love when he sees him.

"Five minutes, Blaine," Cam says before closing the door.

Kurt isn't sure who moves first. What he knows is that one moment he's standing there and the next he's picked up and set on the edge of the table. Blaine stands between his legs, holding the backs of his knees, while claiming his mouth in a bruising, needy kiss.

"I've missed you, beautiful."

"Missed you, too," he murmurs in reply.

It's only been several hours since he last had Blaine this close, but it's felt like days. The longing ache he felt since Blaine walked out of the hotel room is now a dull throb he barely notices.

They don't have time right now to do anything beyond kiss. That will come later. Later when they're alone in the hotel room and don't have to fear someone walking in on them.

They frantically kiss; try to take as much as they can while they can. Blaine yanks him forward; winds his legs around his waist.

He digs his teeth into his lower lip and bites back a moan as Blaine mouths along his neck. As he rocks into him.

"N-No time," he warns Blaine in a shaky voice.

Blaine groans in annoyance as he stops and steps back. Kurt can see the need in his eyes. The need he's had to deny himself for the past week.

He grins up at Blaine when he runs a hand through his hair and yanks his head back.

"I want to fuck you so damn bad."

The harshness that Blaine speaks the words makes Kurt's cock twitch at the promise of what tonight brings when they're alone.

"I want you, too." He grabs Blaine's free hand and places it over the bulge in his jeans. "Want to feel your cock inside me."

"Fuck!" A low growl comes from Blaine before he crushes their mouths together.

Kurt whimpers as Blaine roughly kisses him while palming over his cock. His need nearly tipping over and pushing him to do something they can't at the moment.

Someone, Cam if he had to guess, bangs on the door.

Too soon Blaine rips his mouth away from him. The hunger he sees swimming in his eyes causes his stomach to clench in anticipation.

"I have to go."

"I know." How much he wishes Blaine didn't have to leave him again. That he could skip everything that comes after winning a championship.

Blaine steps close again. Grabs his chin and tips his head back. "Listen to me, Kurt," he sensually growls. "I won and you're my prize. And I plan to enjoy you all night long."

Kurt's cock throbs.

Cam bangs on the door again.

"I'm going!" Blaine yells before taking one more rough kiss from Kurt.

He finds his dad where he left him when he returns out to the field. His dad says nothing after he walks up to him. But he notices his knowing look and smile.

"You hungry, Dad?"

"Yeah."

They gather their things and head out.

"Kiddo, this was amazing. Thank you so much for this," his dad says as they walk to their rental car.

"As much as I would love to take credit, Blaine is the reason for all this." Kurt gestures to the stadium with his hand. "He's the one who gave us the tickets, remember?" He can still clearly see the look of shock on his dad's face when he showed him the ticket over Skype a week and a half ago. "I guess dating the quarterback has its perks."

His dad laughs. The sound and seeing his dad so happy make him smile.

"I guess so, kiddo. Now, let's go eat because I'm starved."

After dinner with his dad, and dropping him off at his room, Kurt lets out a sigh of relief when he's alone in his hotel room. The peace and quiet is a welcome after hours of nonstop noise.

He reads the text Blaine sends him forty minutes later.

**Blaine: Still doing press. Going to be a couple of more hours. Don't have to wait up for me.**

Kurt snorts at the frowning emoji he attached. Knows he's upset because he thinks that by the time he gets back it'll be too late for them to celebrate. That he'll be asleep.

That will not be the case, though. Not if he has a say. He hasn't had sex in a week. That's too long for him. He wants to be fucked by his boyfriend. If that means having to wait several more hours, then he can endure that.

Instead of watching the clock, and pacing the room, he takes a long bath. Lies back against the porcelain and takes himself in hand. Gives a few strokes to his aching cock before he lets go. He stops before he can't. As much as he wants to come, he wants to wait for Blaine.

The water has turned cold when he climbs out of the tub. Dried off and towel around his hips, he eyes the jersey on the bathroom floor. Although he would rather keep it on the floor where he thinks it belongs, he picks it up. Held up, he can't help the smile that spreads across his face at reading Blaine's last name written across the back.

The proudness he feels in that moment is greater than he's ever felt. To know Blaine reached the point where his name is on jerseys that are sold and bought is no easy feat. He's proud of him for not giving up. For continuing through every obstacle and hardship he faced.

Kurt pulls the jersey on. The material is cool against his warm skin. It falls just past his thighs.

Towel ripped away and hung up on a hook, he leaves the bathroom and does a few things before lying on the bed to wait for Blaine.

Forever seems to pass before he hears the door unlock. When it opens and closes, Kurt turns to his stomach. He waits for Blaine to find him. And he's not disappointed when he does.

"Fuck! You look good." Blaine steps over to the bed.

Kurt rolls over and looks up at him. Any exhaustion he expected to see isn't there. Instead, hazel eyes burn with hunger and desire as they stare down at him. If there was any doubt Blaine would be too tired to celebrate with him tonight, that look does away with it. "Good enough to fuck?"

"Always good enough to fuck." Blaine leans down and fiercely kisses Kurt. Thrusts his tongue between his lips. He moans when he drags his hand up his leg and skims his fingers over Kurt's hard cock. "Come on. Let's start at the couch."

"Mmm. Have a plan, do we?" Kurt takes Blaine's hand and stands.

"You know it?"

"Care to fill your boyfriend in on what this plan is?"

Blaine faces Kurt and lifts him up. Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist. "We're gonna fuck until we can't."

"That's a great plan." Kurt laughs. "You're not too tired?" he asks to make sure even though he knows the answer.

"Never too tired to fuck you."

Kurt dips his head and kisses Blaine.

The kiss is rough, and filled with the want that has been building for hours; days.

Blaine sits down on the couch. "You wanna ride some championship cock?"

Kurt laughs at Blaine's horrible choice of words. "You have such a way with words it makes my heart flutter."

Blaine grins. "You like that? Took me less than a minute to come up with it."

"I'm not surprised." Kurt climbs off Blaine's lap and settles between his legs on the floor. He runs his hands up and down Blaine's thighs; watches as Blaine's cock swells in his jeans. "I'm going to ride you, Blaine. Sometime tonight, I will, because I love bouncing on this cock." Kurt brushes his fingers over the bulge in Blaine's jeans. "You want that?"

"Yes," Blaine groans in reply.

Kurt undoes the button of Blaine's jeans and slowly drags down his zipper. "Not yet." After Blaine raises his hips, he tugs down his jeans, not at all surprised to see he has no underwear on. When his cock springs free—hard and leaking at the tip—he wraps a hand around the base. Kurt licks away the pearly beads of pre-cum. He looks up at Blaine. "First, I think I want to suck some championship cock."

"That is fine by me, beautiful." Blaine drops his head back and groans when Kurt takes most of him into his mouth.

Even though he's done it dozens of times since they got together, Kurt loves how Blaine feels on his tongue. He loves the weight and girth of him. How his lips stretch around him, and that it takes a bit of effort to take most of him into his mouth. How he still has to wrap a hand around what he can't swallow.

While he bobs his head, sucks and licks at Blaine, he gently tugs and massages at Blaine's balls with one of his free hands.

Fingers in his hair grip. He hears Blaine mumble something about how his mouth was made to suck his cock. He hums around him in agreement, which makes Blaine loudly moan.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine lifts Kurt off him. "I need you on my cock."

Kurt licks his lips. He sees the burning need in Blaine's eyes. "I thought I just was," he says with a grin and licks his lips.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I don't."

"Kurt..." Blaine whines.

"Blaine." Kurt playfully mocks Blaine. He leans forward and takes Blaine's cock back into his mouth. He sucks and licks; strokes what he can't fit in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Blaine groans. He buries a hand in Kurt's hair.

Kurt lifts off Blaine just enough to say, "Tell me what you want."

As he sucks Blaine, twirls his tongue around the swollen head, he looks up at him. He sees the need practically radiating off Blaine in waves. Thrills at the sight. Because it's the same for him. He needs Blaine inside; filling him. But he wants to hear Blaine say the words to get them there.

Suddenly, Kurt feels his mouth pulled off Blaine's cock and head yanked back. He stares up at a desperate Blaine with an intense fire in his eyes. A grin spreads across his face at knowing he's the cause of that. "Something you want, champ?"

"Yeah." Blaine growls the word. "I want you to ride my cock."

"I would love to." Kurt stands and grabs the hem of the jersey. "Want me to keep the jersey on?"

Blaine doesn't hesitate with his answer. "Yes."

Kurt snickers. "Why am I not surprised?" He straddles Blaine's lap.

"You look sexy as fuck in it. Just like I knew you would," Blaine says. He drags a hand down Kurt's back and to his ass. A finger presses to Kurt's hole, where he finds him slick and stretched open. He groans and presses a finger deep inside. "You stretched yourself for me?"

Kurt rocks his hips. "Didn't want to waste time."

"Fuck. Next time I want to watch you stretch yourself for my cock."

The thought of doing that for Blaine has Kurt's cock twitching.

Yeah, that's something he will definitely have to do.

But that's for next time. Right now he's ready for Blaine.

"Look at you riding my finger." Blaine presses in with a second finger. "You're hungry for it, aren't you?"

"Yes." Kurt tosses his head back and moans when Blaine brushes his prostate.

"You want my cock?"

"Yes. Please..."

"Love when you beg." Blaine removes his fingers. "Let me go grab a condom."

When Blaine tries to move him off, Kurt shoves him back down. "Don't worry. I stashed condoms all over the room."

"You did not?"

Kurt reaches between the couch cushions and grabs one of the few condoms there. He holds it up between two fingers. "I did."

Blaine drops his head back on the couch and lets out a loud laugh. "I love you so fucking much." He lifts his head and looks at Kurt with that love filling his eyes. "Do you know that?"

Kurt dips his head down and kisses Blaine, heart now racing for an entirely different reason. "I do," he whispers against Blaine's lips as he hands him the condom. "Hurry. I've wanted you inside me since I saw you run onto the field."

Blaine rips open the condom with his teeth and rolls it on.

Kurt grabs the base of Blaine's cock after he spreads lube over himself. With his free hand he grips Blaine's shoulder as he lowers himself down around his cock. Once the head pushes past the first ring of muscles, he lets go of Blaine and grips both his shoulders.

Instead of slowly lowering himself down around Blaine like he should, he's too impatient to wait. He takes a deep breath, and in one fell swoop he drops his hips down around Blaine's cock.

A whimper leaves him as his brows furrow at the move. It's too much, but at the same time so perfect he wouldn't do it differently.

"You okay?" Blaine tenderly pets over his ass.

Kurt gives a small nod of his head.

It's been a week since the last time they had sex. And it's all because of Blaine. His rule of no sex before a game was expanded to the whole week before the championship game. It's something he understood. He got it. But he can only survive off Blaine's mouth and hand for so long before he wants more. Before he wants his cock. So to be denied that for a week was torture.

"Fuck!" He flexes his hips; feels Blaine move inside him. "I love your cock so much."

Blaine chuckles. "As I've heard you say several times. Tell me why you love it?"

Kurt rocks his hips down as he answers. "Love how big and thick you are. Love how you feel inside me. How you stretch me open. How you perfectly fit... _Fuck!_ "

There's no more talking after that from either of them. He grips the back of the couch while riding Blaine's cock with a force he never knew he had. Hands tightly grip his hips as he lifts and drops them. His whimpers mix with Blaine's moans as he swivels and grinds his hips down.

"So fucking beautiful," Blaine sensually groans while thrusting up into him.

Kurt shudders at the conviction to his voice. He works his hips faster. Whines when Blaine begins to hit his prostate.

The orgasm takes him by surprise. It seems to come out of nowhere. One moment he's riding Blaine like there's no tomorrow, and the next his release slams into him. He screams out Blaine's name as he pulses around his cock.

As he comes, Blaine wraps an arm around his back and sits forward. Slams his hips up a few more times. Buries himself deep and follows him over the edge.

They cling to each other after. Their racing hearts and heavy breathing slowly turn back to normal. They hold each other while riding their highs.

"That was amazing," he finally says with a still ragged breathing.

Blaine agrees with a soft hum. "I've missed you, beautiful."

Kurt smiles knowing Blaine is talking about sex.

They stay like that for several more minutes until Blaine needs to slip out of him.

"I got jizz all over your jersey." Kurt laughs as he lies on the couch.

"That's okay." Blaine removes the condom and tosses it in the trash. He snorts when Kurt quietly exclaims touchdown. "We'll just have to get you out of it."

With those words, Kurt sits back up and lifts his arms above his head.

Blaine quickly rids him of the jersey. Dropping it on the floor.

He lies back down. Drapes both his legs over Blaine's lap. Enjoys the way Blaine's eyes travel the length of his naked body. "Congrats on winning.”

“Thank you, beautiful.”

How does it feel?"

Blaine skims his fingers up and down one of Kurt's legs. "Thrilling. Exciting.” He locks eyes with Kurt’s. “Unreal. Like I'll wake up at any moment to this all being an amazing dream."

"Even being here with me?"

"I'm always scared I'll wake up to you not being mine."

It is impossible for Kurt's heart not to stutter at Blaine's words. It's also impossible for him not to fall a little bit more in love.

"I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a smile. "I think that'll be for quite some time."

Once again, Kurt feels his heart stutter.

There's a comfortable silence that follows for a few minutes. Kurt sits up and accepts the bottle of water Blaine brings him. Drains half the bottle in one drink.

"So, how did you like your first college football game?" Blaine winds an arm around his waist after he cuddles close to his side.

"I enjoyed it. Especially watching the quarterback on the winning team. He's got a great ass."

Blaine chuckles. "That's what I hear, too."

"My dad absolutely loved it. Thank you for giving him the ticket."

"Of course. I knew he would appreciate it."

"Are you glad it's over?"

Blaine thinks over his question. "Yes and no. Now I don't have to worry about winning a championship for the school. About meeting those expectations. I can finally relax."

Kurt can only imagine the pressure Blaine must have been under this past year to live up to people's expectations of him. It had to have been exhausting and frustrating. But he's glad that's behind him now. That he can just be Blaine for a few months now.

"Relaxing sounds fun," he says as he snuggles closer to Blaine.

"Yeah. Speaking of, I think we need to start planning a Spring Break vacation."

"Not tonight." Kurt sits up and climbs into Blaine's lap. "Tonight is about right now."

"And?" Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's back. Grabs at his ass.

"And I think I'm ready for more."

He's surprised when Blaine moves to the floor and lies back. But quickly figures out what he wants. Moving so his knees are on either side of Blaine's head, he leans over him. One hand planted on the carpeted floor, the other wraps around Blaine's straining cock. The sight of which has his mouth instantly watering.

Hands grab at his hips and yank him down. A loud moan is ripped from him when Blaine licks over the head of his cock. He thrusts his hips down for more. Feels the tip of his cock glide along Blaine's lips.

Blaine takes his cock between his lips as he takes Blaine's cock into his mouth for the second time that night.

There's no rush from either of them like before. No desperate need to come. They take their time. Savor sucking the other's cock.

When they finally do come, it seems to be hours later.

After, turned around and lying on his side facing Blaine, he slots a leg between his while resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"The guys were making fun of me," Blaine says as he rubs a hand along Kurt's back. There's no anger or annoyance to his voice. In fact, he sounds amused.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be here with you instead of out celebrating."

Kurt smiles at imaging the guys playfully ragging on Blaine for wanting to be with him. Can picture Cam and Codi doing something ridiculous, like fake kissing and moaning.

"Don't they know by now you would never pass up sex?"

"Yes. But they still expect me to party some before having it."

Guilt starts to eat at Kurt.

"You could have gone, Blaine. I would have understood," he says.

"Hey." Blaine pulls him closer. "There is nowhere else I want to be than right here with you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Several minutes of a comfortable silence follows.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Kurt sits up when Blaine does. Rests back against the couch when he stands and goes to the bathroom. He grabs the room service menu from the table and scans what the hotel has to offer. Puts it back when Blaine rejoins him.

"What's that?"

"Menu."

"You hungry?"

"Not right now. You?"

Blaine grins. "Yes. But not for food."

That's how Kurt finds Blaine beneath him writhing and begging as he stretches him open with two of his fingers fifteen minutes later.

"I'm ready, Kurt."

He smiles at Blaine's needy frustration. Reaches under the couch for the condom he stashed there.

Blaine barks out a laugh.

Kurt tears open the condom and rolls it on. Coats his cock in lube.

"Hurry up, babe."

He plants one hand on the side of Blaine's head. He leans over him. With his free hand, he reaches down and lines himself up with Blaine's hole.

The wonderful sensation of Blaine tightly gripping his cock is one he'll never get over. Takes great pleasure in knowing that he's the only one to see Blaine like this in years. To know Blaine trusts him with his body in this way fills him with love and pride.

Blaine grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down. Takes his mouth in a kiss. "Fuck me," he murmurs against his lips.

So Kurt does. He plants his hands on either side of Blaine's head and begins to thrust his hips. Doesn't hold back and gives Blaine what he wants.

"There... _Fuck!_ There." Blaine gasps. He clutches at Kurt's ass. Moans each time Kurt hits his prostate.

If there's a sight sexier than Blaine Anderson flushed and panting and moaning while being thoroughly fucked, Kurt has yet to see it.

Harder and harder he fucks him. Slams his hips strong enough to hurt.

Blaine takes himself in hand and strokes. Cries out his name as he comes.

It's that sound, that wonderful sound of his name cried in pleasure by the man he loves, that sends Kurt over the edge.

Afterwards, Kurt collapses next to Blaine heavily breathing. "How you doing?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Let's see if you'll be saying that in the morning." He turns on his side facing Blaine.

Blaine turns to Kurt. "I'll worry about the morning when it comes. Right now, I want to continue fucking you."

"You're gonna be so sore tomorrow," Kurt says with a small laugh.

"Worth it."

They clean up with a damp hand towel that Blaine grabbed from the bathroom.

"We should order room service."

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

"All right. I'll order." Blaine sits up. "What do you want?"

Kurt sits up and looks to the door when there's a knock. "Who is that?"

"I think I know." Blaine stands up. "I'll get rid of them."

“Get rid of them,” he repeats in confusion.

To say he's intrigued and curious would be a huge understatement.

So he pays close to attention after Blaine pulls on the complimentary bathrobe and answers the door.

"Hi, Blaine." The voices of what sounds like two girls has everything making sense.

It's clear this isn't the first time Blaine has dealt with fans after more than an autograph. Fans brave enough to go to his hotel room.

"Hi, ladies."

He snorts at the charm Blaine is putting on for these girls. Stays back for a bit longer to see how this plays out.

"Nicole and I were wondering if you wanted to have some fun with us?"

Kurt has to give it to these girls for being as confident as they are. For not mincing words.

"Um... I don't-"

"We will do anything you want."

"I-I..."

Kurt covers his mouth to hide his laughter. Blaine's discomfort is obvious to him. Instead of making him endure this for longer than he needs to, he stands and walks over to him.

"Babe," he slips his hand in Blaine's robe, "I'm ready for more." As he teases one of Blaine's nipples, he kisses at the slope of his neck, completely ignoring the girls standing there.

There's amusement, and relief, in Blaine's voice when he speaks. "Okay."

"You boys want some company?"

It's only then that Kurt takes notice of the girls standing outside their room. With long brunette hair that goes past their shoulders, one blue eyed and the other dark brown, he won't deny they're pretty. But finds great comfort in knowing they in no way swayed his boyfriend's interest.

"Sorry, ladies, but I'm set." Blaine grabs Kurt's other hand. "And I don't share."

Kurt proudly smirks when a crestfallen look overtakes both the girl's faces.

"Are you sure?" the brown eyed girl asks, hope in her voice. "We could be very entertaining."

"I'm sure. But I’m good." Blaine closes and locks the door. He faces him. Pulls him close. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Although, I highly doubt that was nothing new for you."

"You would be correct."

Kurt reaches for the belt of the robe and unties it. Pushes the robe off Blaine's shoulders so he’s naked once more. "Has it happened before while we were together?"

"Yes," Blaine honestly replies. "I never took up any of the offers."

"I know. I trust you." Kurt winds his arms around Blaine's neck. "Was it hard to refuse them?"

The possible reply makes his heart race.

"No." Blaine holds the side of his face. Looks at him with the kind of love that makes his breath catch. "Because I only wanted you. I think you've ruined me for other people."

"Good." Kurt smirks. "My plan is working."

A small scream escapes him when Blaine suddenly lifts him up and tosses him over his shoulder.

Kurt giggles when Blaine drops him on the bed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What?"

"You're still hungry, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. I want chocolate cake."

"Coming right up." Blaine sits on the edge of the bed and grabs the phone.

As he orders, Kurt runs his fingers along his back. Admires the hard muscles. His hand falling to the bed when Blaine stands after hanging up the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asks when Blaine stands at the end of the bed.

Blaine grabs his ankles and pulls him to the edge of the bed. "We've got thirty minutes."

"What are you going to do?"

A grin spreads across Blaine's face as he kneels and places Kurt's legs over his shoulders. "I want you to come for me again before the food arrives."

"Blaine, I don't know if- _Fuck!_ " Kurt arches his back and moans when Blaine spreads his ass cheeks and licks over his hole.

Thirty minutes later Kurt lies there unmoving on the bed while Blaine answers the door. His fourth orgasm of the night has pretty much left him a boneless, drained mess. He has no energy to do anything. The only thing he is capable of at the moment is falling asleep.

"Holy shit!" The server's voice wakes him after he drifted off. Kurt can hear the surprise in the guy's voice. "You're Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah."

"Dude. I just watched you win the national championship. That last drive was a thing of beauty."

"Thanks. You can just put it there."

He must drift off again because the next moment he's being kissed awake.

"Come on, beautiful. Sit up and eat."

Kurt groans at the thought of moving.

"Tired," he mumbles.

Blaine chuckles. "Okay, beautiful. Go back to sleep."

The last thing he remembers is being covered by a blanket.

* * *

Kurt yawns and stretches in Blaine's arms when he wakes up. Smiles when Blaine holds him tighter.

"Hey, babe." Blaine nuzzles his face in the curve of his neck. "How you doing?"

"Feeling like I played in that game yesterday." Kurt covers Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist with his own, and rests his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"This mean we can't have morning sex?"

Kurt bites back a moan when Blaine rubs the hard length of his cock against his ass. "How are you even able to get it up again after last night?"

Blaine gently bites Kurt's earlobe. "I thought of you. Plus, having you in my arms helps. So, what do you say?"

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine. "Be gentle with me."

"I know the perfect place."

The hot water is perfect on his aching muscles. It soothes him. He has to give it to Blaine for thinking of this.

But he's thinking of none of that as he slowly rides Blaine in the tub.

"This is gonna take awhile."

"Don't care." Blaine drags his hands down Kurt's back and grabs at his hips. "Just love the feel of your ass around my cock."

"There you go with your sweet talking."

It feels as if it takes hours for Kurt to reach the point where he can come. And when he does, when he pushes his body over the edge, there's the slightest edge of pain to his release. He whimpers while clenching around Blaine. Drops his head to his shoulder and rides out his pleasure.

"You okay, beautiful?"

He nods his head in reply. Trembles in Blaine's hold. Knows for certain that he can't do this again for a couple days. Needs to give his body some much needed rest.

Blaine slips out of him when he sits up. He sits back on his thighs and reaches a hand down in the water and removes the condom from around Blaine's cock. Tosses it in the trash before wrapping a hand around Blaine to finish him off.

He lies against Blaine after he comes. Kisses along his jaw. Rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

Kurt lifts his head when he hears the small hint of fear to Blaine's voice. Worry starts to form. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why do you seem so scared and nervous?"

"Because..." Blaine takes a deep breath. "Last night, you asked if I was glad it was over.”

“Yeah.”

“And I said yes and no.”

“What’s this about, Blaine?”

“I didn’t tell you why I wasn’t glad it was over.”

Kurt realizes he’s right. “Tell me now.”

Blaine lets out a heavy breath and admits, “I’m scared.”

That takes Kurt by surprise. He would have never taken Blaine to be scared when it comes to football.

“Why are you scared?”

“Because with college football I knew what to expect. And now I don’t.”

Kurt can sense Blaine has something he wants to tell him. Something he is having trouble saying. “What is it, Blaine? What do you have to tell me?”

“I talked to Terrance, and I’ve decided.”

“What?”

“I'm entering the NFL draft."

The announcement doesn't surprise Kurt. He knew for weeks this was the decision Blaine was going towards. Is ready to be by his side for the journey he's about to take.

He understands Blaine talking to Terrance about this. That he wanted the advice from someone going through the same thing as him. This is a big decision. One Blaine couldn’t make on the whim. He’s grateful to Terrance for being there for him.

“What do you say?”

Kurt can see Blaine’s nerves over how he will react to the news. Because this affects the both of them.

“I’m excited and happy for you, Blaine,” he replies to soothe his nerves. “I know this is something you wanted. I also know you didn’t think it was possible at one point because of your dad.”

Blaine frowns at the mention of his dad.

“This is your dream,” he tells him with a smile. “And I'll be here with you as you see it come true. I'll always be here for you."

Blaine holds him tighter. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too."

As he kisses Blaine, Kurt knows this next step they just took is a huge one. But it's one he doesn't regret.

He will never regret anything with Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As I've said before, I love this verse so much, and revisiting these characters. I have so much more I want to write in this series. So this is just the start of what I have for you.


End file.
